Patients with Kartagener's syndrome have chronic infections of ears, sinuses and respiratory system in association with situs inversus. These patients have abnormal cilia structure and function causing both poor mucociliary clearance of particles from airways and male sterility with immotile sperm. We have found that eight patients with Kartagener's syndrome have abnormalities of neutrophil migration, and particle stimulated H2O2 release. These neutrophil abnormalities may play a role in the pathogenesis of the chronic infections of the respiratory system, sinuses, and middle ears. Furthermore, the abnormalities in cilia and neutrophils may have a common biochemical and ultrastructural mechanism. Studies are proposed to further define the extent of the cilia and neutrophil abnormalities in a larger group of patients with symptoms suggestive of the Immotile Cilia Syndrome. Since only a portion of people with the Immotile Cilia Syndrome (perhaps half) have situs inversus, i.e. Kartagener's syndrome, the incidence of this genetic disorder may be as high as 1:16,000. Studies are proposed to further define the functional, ultrastructural, and biochemical basis of this disorder. Studies of patients will include: nasal scraping for light and electron microscopic examination of cilia; examination of sperm motility and ultrastructure; neutrophil studies including modified Boyden chamber migration; analysis of cinemicrography of migrating neutrophils; assays of phagocytosis, and stimulated H2O2 release; cinemicrography of the movement of cultured skin fibroblasts; biochemical studies of neutrophil and fibroblast microtubules, and associated proteins. The movement of colchicine treated neutrophils and fibroblasts will also be studied. The results of these studies may define the basis of the abnormalities causing the Immotile Cilia Syndrome and will increase our basic understanding of certain aspects of the motility of cilia, and of non-ciliated cells such as neutrophils and fibroblasts.